


One of these days

by Maybe44



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, S01E07 Trial and Error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44
Summary: So this is Rex' point of view of what happened in S01E07 'Trial and Error' and afterwards...
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	One of these days

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this story in german, but decided to translate it into english myself, so more people could read it here, since this fandom seems quite international.   
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.

May I introduce ourselves?

My partner and i have been a great team for about 9 months by now. One of us is adorable, smart as a whip and a hit with the ladies.

The other is Charlie Hudson, the human.

Well, I have to admit, somehow these characteristics do indeed apply to Charlie as well. He is quite attractive, nice, pretty smart and a hit with the ladies, especially a hit with one lady in particular. We´ll get to that.

You want to know who I am?

My name is Rex. I´m a German Shepherd in canadian law enforcement, in a Major Crimes Unit. My partner introduces us as "Hudson and Rex, Police St. John's."

I keep it short and simple. A "Woof" mostly is enough to get full attention.

If I did gather your attention by now, let me tell you a story.

Today was a little different than other days. 

Normally, Charlie will get a call to his little beeper, which he carries around all the time and never turns off. You know, I keep hearing it way before Charlie when the beeping starts. I generally do hear much better than you humans. But we´ll get to that later as well.

Back to business as usual. Whenever this beeper, you call it mobile phone, beeps, we have to go real fast. We will drive to another crime scene. Most of the time one of you humans has died there under ominous circumstances and there are a lot of other people hanging around. Some in the distance, who just keep staring and sometimes taking pictures or video filming. Pretty strange I think, but whatever.

And Sarah will be there. Sarah is the chief of forensics, whatever that means. 

I like Sarah. 

Charlie likes Sarah too. 

And Sarah likes Charlie. 

Remember what I referred to in the beginning? Right, she´s the one. But somehow Charlie and Sarah don´t seem to realise they like each other a lot. Well, I might have a plan for that.

Sorry, I digress. Back to the subject. At the crime scene there´s a lot for me to sniff. I keep busy sniffing around and indeed, most of the time i will find something the humans overlooked. No offence, but I can smell so much better than you! Charlie and Sarah are really happy about me finding things they overlooked. Honestly, would they solve any crime without me?

Later, Charlie and I will drive somewhere else, visiting other humans. Some of them are really sad after Charlie has spoken to them. I can empathize with that. Some time ago my former dog handler died in the line of duty. I was so sad about that. But then I met Charlie and discovered that he was equally sad because his girl (you call it wife) had dumped him recently. I thought to myself, someone´s got to take care of him. So I went to live with him. Since that day, he´s not that sad anymore. Well, fair to say, I´m not sad anymore, either!

All the sad people we visit I try to comfort for a while. But, you know, I can´t be there all the time so eventually we´ll leave them alone and head off to see some other people. People which often don´t seem sad at all. Sometimes we head back to the police headquarters. I´ve got a real nice place there with a cosy blanket. From this slightly elevated place I can observe Charlie talking to other humans, Jesse and Joe for example. 

Jesse wears big glasses on his nose and he definitely spends way to much time in front of the flicker box everyone of you enjoys so much. At home, lying on my couch with Charlie, we like to spend some time in front of that, too. I like figure ice skating. Charlie doesn´t, but we will keep looking nonetheless. Guess what, I´m the boss here!   
Sometimes we will watch a real cool TV Series about a police dog in Vienna, Austria. He´s called Rex as well, what a coincidence! He experiences adventures just like Charlie and I do. I can keep watching all night. Charlie doesn´t, he will drift to sleep pretty soon.

In the headquarters, there also is Joe, he's something like the leader of the pack. He´s a little bit older than the others and keeps telling them what to do. Well, Charlie doesn´t follow his orders all the time. I can imagine him being leader of the pack some years in the future!

And we will see Sarah again. She´s always so excited to see me and Charlie and keeps stroking and caressing me. I like that! Charlie, on the other hand, seems to be a bit envious about that. He keeps throwing lovingly glances at Sarah whenever he thinks no one's going to notice. Who does he think he´s kidding? I certainly notice everytime!

Later on we will drive away again, seeing some other people, or people we´ve seen before. The bad ones we arrest and take them back to headquarters to finally put them away. Sometimes I ask myself why we waited so long for that. I usually know at first sight who is good and who is bad! But Charlie keeps saying we need evidence. Sometimes I really don´t understand you guys on two legs.

Like I said, today was different. Charlie and I had a homely breakfast and then drove to the headquarters without being called somewhere. Desk work was on the agenda, which means humans stick their noses in thick stacks of paper, yawning all the time. I´m getting all tired about that too, and so I´ve been taking a nap at my cosy place. Jesse and Joe were there as well, but Sarah wasn´t. I missed her and I think Charlie missed her even more!

Suddenly Charlies mobile phone did beep again. This time, he didn´t answer right away but kept staring at it incredulously. When he tried to call back, he couldn´t get a connection so he jumped up and took off to find Joe. I knew right away that something was off because he was really scared. I can smell that as well. Of course I followed my friend hot on the heels. The message, that´s what you guys call it, was sent by Sarah and read "Need help gunman 41".

Charlie kept asking everyone around about Sarah´s whereabouts but at first nobody could help. Finally someone remembered she wanted to take some laboratory sample to some other laboratory, which is not police. Jesse kept working on his flicker box, which never shows figure ice skating by the way, and finally found an address for a laboratory with a number 41. We drove there right away, Charlie, Joe and I. In case you were wondering, I keep sitting on the backseat because there´s just so much more space.

Standing in the parking lot in front of the lab was Sarah´s abandoned car. Immediately I smelled that Sarah was still in close range. Nonetheless we didn´t walk inside the building right away. Instead we called as many of our colleagues in uniform as possible. Jesse arrived as well and tried calling the lab, but nobody answered. No signal in the mobile flicker box Jesse brought, either. Jesse said all the cameras were off and there was no sight trough the closed windows. This scared the humans even more and Charlie got totally restless. He really was scared about Sarah at that time, and of course I didn´t like it either.

Finally Charlie had an idea! He suggested I should crawl through an smoke vent to get eyes and ears in form of a microphone and a camera inside the building and to Sarah. Our colleagues were quite sceptical about that plan in the beginning, but I was immediately convinced. If my partner thinks I can do it, then I can do it! Especially since the whole thing was about nobody lesser than our Sarah!

An old pal of mine from K-9 times, Renley, joined us to help with my training for the forthcoming job. I remembered my former trainer well and was excited to see her. So they put long slices of carpeted floor on the ground and I had to crawl under Charlies bent legs. Funny game, especially since Sarah was still out there needing our help, but whatever - Charlie kept saying the exercise was necessary. The crawling was indeed one of my simplest exercises so we jumped to a higher level right away. Now I had to crawl to the left at the fork the humans built on the carpet. To the left, and only to the left! This seemed to be really important, so I did what I was told. In the end, I found myself crawling under lots of chairs in a row, always turning left at the fork. Charlie was very pleased and told me now I was ready to go. What should I say, I've been all the time, but okay...

Equipped with a barely detectable flat camera on my breast harness, I jumped into the smoke vent and off I went! Crawling just like we practiced before. At the fork I had to think for a moment. It was incredibly loud in this ventilation thing. Left! I had to turn left! That's what I did but then the shaft turned really tight. Lucky I'm in a pretty good shape and quite slim, so with a little effort I slipped through and landed inside the building. 

Done! Inside, I followed the voices i heard to a closed door. When I heard Sarah's voice behind the door, i startet barking as loud as i could. She opened the door for me and boy, was she glad to see me! I swear, she even got watery eyes while hugging me.   
Right behind Sarah there was a guy with a gun in his hand who seemed really stressed out. That's why I kept barking and growling at him. Sarah calmed me down and took me inside. There were a bunch of other people sitting on the floor and we sat right next to them. Everyone, even Sarah, was really upset and kept looking at the armed guy expectantly.   
With me by her side Sarah seemed to calm down a bit. Well, I would never allow for something to happen to her, that's for sure! While stroking me, Sarah discovered the little camera. She's such a smart girl! Charlie must have been relieved to see Sarah was all right, while she spoke some information for our friends out there in the face of the camera.   
The woman sitting next to Sarah seemed to know her quite well. The two of them talked to each other once in a while, but the gunman didn't like that and became more and more agitated. There was another man wearing a white lab coat who kept arguing with the gunman. That made him really angry and he threw a glass right at the next wall, where it broke into thousands of pieces.

Sarah tried to calm him down and to talk him into giving up, but when he realized the parking lot was full of Police, he got really mad and fired a single shot in the air. I can tell you, everyone was terrified! Charlie must habe been very terrified as well, because he called the gunman just a second after the shot was fired. However, the guy didn't seem much into talking, he just kept repeating that he desperately nedded some papers and ended the call with that.

Suddenly there was that smell in the air, which I followed in a far away corner of the room, despite the gunman didn't approve. Told you, I've got a really sensitive nose! In the back corner there was a leak in a cooling hose because of the bullet fired before. Some liquid kept dripping out of it. Not good! So I kept barking until Sarah came to check on me. Like I said, Sarah is smart. That's why she understood real fast and informed the others who became instantly even more agitated. Apparently some kind of cooling system was down due to the gunshot. Without that, some of the world's most dangerous viruses will be released when the temperature gets high enough.   
The gunman didn't seem to be bothered by those news and ordered us to sit tight until he got his papers. So we did just that, we all sat down again, while the gunman talked on the phone to someone he liked a lot, as it seemed. 

But then the man in the white lab coat jumped at him and another shot was fired. The man in the lab coat wasn't hit, but brought into another room by the now extremely angry man with the gun. That's when Sarah discovered that her friend Allison was down, bleeding, needing medical attention right away. Sarah pleaded with the guy to get Allison to a hospital, but the gunman didn't allow it. Instead he demanded of Sarah to keep her alive - anyhow. That's when Sarah suggested to send me out to grab some medical supplies. Fortunately I was allowed to leave with a sheet of paper attached to my collar, which I did in a hurry.   
Outside, Charlie was waiting for me and greeted me warmly, happy to see me. The things Sarah ordered were packed as fast as possible, and I returned inside the building, carrying the supplies in some kind of backpack. This time there was no need to slip through the smoke vent again, i was allowed to use the door. Fine by me!

Back inside the man checked on me thoroughly. I didn't like that at all and started growling, but Sarah reassured me to let it pass. Unfortunately the gunman discovered the small camera and destroyed it.  
At least Sarah could now use the AED to bring Allison's heart, which had stopped beating in the meanwhile, back to work. Sarah even managed to talk the guy into getting some paramedics to take Allison away. You know, the gunman was not really evil, he was mostly desperate.

And then my pal Charlie and Renley entered the room, both dressed as paramedics! Charlie and Sarah pretended not to know each other, so I played along and didn't greet my partner. But be assured, I had an eye on everything! 

With Sarahs help they put Allison on the stretcher and Charlie ordered Renley to bring her to safety. As she did just that, the gunman recognized Charlie as the detective he had spoken to before on the phone.  
Immediately he aimed his gun at Charlie. I sidled up to him and started barking at the guy. Imagine his surprise, when Charlie called me his pal!   
Well, at least Charlie did bring the papers the man wanted so badly. He even let all the people go he held hostage before. Sarah wasn't willing to leave Charlie behind, but he convinced her to go with Allison. I stayed with my partner, of course. Together we're unbeatable! 

In the lab it turned warmer and warmer by the minute. All the alarms were beeping and blinking by now. The gunman looked at the papers Charlie brought. He didn't seem to like what he saw, because he pointed his gun to his own head. I couldn't let this happen, so I jumped at him and brought him down before he could fire a shot. Renley came back inside and took the now handcuffed man out. Charlie wanted to leave with me as well, but there was still the guy with the white lab coat in the next room! Just in time we managed to get him out of there and leave the building, before the doors shut close for good. 

All the other cops were clapping their hands when we emerged and Joe said we did a great job. Charlie told them that Rex never leaves anyone behind. I was so proud! 

But then Charlie looked around for Sarah, who rode to the hospital with Allison. This reassured him for a moment, but i think he was slightly disappointed. Guess he wanted to comfort her, now that this nightmare was over. When he kept staring at Sarah's car in stunned silence, i couldn't take it any longer. I started barking and nudged my partner, until he finally got the idea. 

Now we're on the way to the hospital. 

Like always Charlie doesn't take an effort in finding a proper place to put his car. See, that's one of the privileges we guardians of the law have. We park our car wherever we want to! Today it's directly in front of the main entrance. Some of the employees watch us a little suspiciously, but nobody bothers to ask. I once heard dogs are not allowed in a hospital. Well, I don't care and neither does Charlie!

In the waiting area there is Sarah. I greet her profusely. When i stand on my hind legs and put my front paws on her shoulder, i'm almost as tall as she is! Whimpering I lick her face and Sarah throws her head back and laughs. Then I sit next to her and watch Charlie expectantly.  
He doesn't greet her as profusely as i I did, but he takes her in his arms and holds her close. Charlie is pretty much one head bigger than Sarah, so her head now rests on his broad chest. Then he presses his lips to her dark hair and murmurs "I'm glad you are all right." Sarah smiles and answers "Likewise." This brings a smile to Charlie's lips as well. 

We sit together for a while, waiting in silence. My snout lies on Sarah's knee and Charlie holds her hand. Finally a woman, who must be a doctor, arrives and looks at us incredolously but Charlie shows her his badge. She nods and spills the news. Allison survived surgery and will be just fine, once she wakes up. Sarah and Charlie are relieved and smile at each other while i bark once. It's my happy bark.  
Suddenly a man comes running hurriedly inside emergency. Sarah says he has to be Allisons husband. They talk for a while and hug, but it's just a short, friendly hug, nothing like the embrace Sarah and Charlie shared before. Charlie shakes his hand and then the man follows the doctor to see his injured wife. 

Charlie puts his arm around Sarah's shoulder and I follow them to the exit. When Charlie says "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." I give a disgruntled growl.

Why can't Sarah stay at our place? And I'm talking permanently here.  
Those two humans make such a beautiful couple. And we could be such a great family together. 

Well, somehow those fools in love will get the idea. I'll take care of that, promise! 

Woof!


End file.
